War of the Worlds 2: Martians return
by Beywriter
Summary: A year after the attack, the Martians are now desperate to leave there dying planet so they try Earth one more time. sequel now being planned
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it.  
I do not own The War of the Worlds either**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**War of The Worlds 2**

**The return of the Martians**

Ray: Previously on the war of the worlds

No one would have believed that in the last years of the 19th century that human affairs were being watched from the timeless worlds of space.

No one could have dreamed we were being scrutinized as someone with a Microscope studies creatures that swarm and multiply in a drop of water.

Few men even considered the possibility of life on other planets.

An yet across the gulf of space minds immeasurably superior to ours regarded this Earth with envious eyes and slowly but surely they drew there plans against us.

* * *

Then came the night the first missile approached Earth.

It was thought to be a shooting star.

There was a huge earthquake that awoke everyone from their slumber.

"Everyone ok?" Tyson came into the Dojo.

"were fine Tyson" Ray got up and opened the door of the Dojo.

There was an orange glow in the direction of the park.

"Guy's there's a fire in the park...lets check it out"

Ray loosely slung on his day clothes and pull on shoes like everyone.

They all ran towards the park.

A Crowd had gathered around a large metallic object.

It all seemed so safe and tranquil.

"What's that?"

"MARTIANS!" Max screamed

Everyone came over to examine what lay there, A cylinder 30 yards across and glowing red hot.

There were faint sounds of movement within.

Suddenly the top began moving, not a lot of people panicked but some did.

It was rotating and unscrewing like there was a man inside trying to escape the confines.

A man rushed forward but the intense heat stopped him before he was fried

The voice of the president rang in there ears.

"The chances of anything coming from Mars are a million to one" he said.

"The chances of anything coming from Mars are a million to one"

"But Still they COME!" someone shouted.

It slowly unscrewed its self.

* * *

"man...that thing in the park is creepy" it sent shivers down the blond teens spine.

The Bladebreakers were sat in Tyson's lounge talking about what they had saw earlier.

"I know...I'm getting a very bad feeling from it"

"Ray your just Paranoid"

"my senses are more enhanced than yours Tyson"

"Every thing's going to be fine."

Tyson lied back on the floor facing the ceiling.

"Ok Mr neko...what do you suggest"

"you want to hear what I have to say?"

"Sure" Kenny said

"run"

"excuse me?" Kai asked puzzled

"we run away from it.

That thing is evil.

Pure evil"

* * *

There was a crash.

"Oh no...this place is gonna burn!" Tyson said looking through the gap in the curtains.

"what?"

"my home is in the range of a Martian heat Ray!"

In the morning a shooting star with a green trail approached.

This was the second cylinder.

* * *

"hmm.

Another Cylinder came last night" The Neko said

"Yes, they say it was bound for Osaka"

"Osaka...HILARY!" The Brunette stammered.

Tyson hadn't dreamed that they'd be a danger to Hilary and her family so far away.

"We must go to Osaka at once"

"and me...I have to report to headquarters...if there's anything left of it"

* * *

The Guns spoke again but this time the heat Ray sent them to oblivion.

The Tripods howled again.

The heat ray swept across the river.

Scolded, half blinded and antagonized, they staggered from the hissing water towards the shore.

Tyson fell in full sight of the Martians.

He closed his eyes and waited for the obviously slow and painful death.

The foot landed close to the team, frozen in fear.

The foot lifted as the tripods carried away the remains of there fallen Comrade.

All of them realized, by miracle...they had escaped.

They breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Never before in the history of the world has this amount of humans being tortured and moving together.

This was no distant march...it was a stampede without order or goal.

Six million people unarmed and un previsioned driving head long.

It was the beginning of the route of civilization.

The massacre of humanity...had truly begun.

A steamer bellowed out its horn.

The crowd pushed them towards the already packed steamer.

The team looked up enviously at the people who were already aboard.

Tyson looked up right to Hilary.

She fought her way to the gang plank to greet the team but it was raised and the team took one last look at her face before the crowd swept them away.

The Tripods howled again.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, the little steamer had reached the misty Horizon and Hilary was safe but the Thunderchild had vanished forever, taking with her man's last hope of victory.

The leadened sky was lit by green flashes.

Cylinder following Cylinder.

No one or anything was left now to fight them.

The Earth belonged to the Martians.

The Martians howled again...louder than before.

Civilization was doomed.

The Crowds moved on...fleeing the tripods.

"were doomed" Kenny said with a depressing tone.

"were do we go now?

At least Hilary is safe and I don't think that ship will come back any time soon" Kai said

As the crowd fled the Bladebreakers were having a hard time staying together.

* * *

Next day, dawn was a brilliant fiery red.

They wondered through the weired and lurid landscape of another Planet.

The Vegetation that gives Mars its red appearance had taken root on Earth.

Though man had secummed to the Martians, so our land now secummed to the red weed.

"What's going on?" Max looked around at the strange red plant that was growing around them.

"It looks amazing...but scary" Ray said.

It gave of a faint but sickly sweet smell.

"Its growing over everything" Tyson said noticing tree's covered in the weed.

"And growing fast" Kenny pointed out.

They were in the Countryside surrounding Osaka...wondering where to go...what to do, accept death by the Martians or commit suicide?

"what do we do guys?" Kai was shocked by what he saw.

The land was being Terroformed to suit the Martians better.

Where ever there was a stream, the red weed clung and grew with frightening viciousness.

* * *

Martians spent the night making a new machine.

It was a squat, a huge metallic spider with articulating claws.

But it too had a hood where two Martians sat.

The group watched it pursue people, it caught them and tossed them into a great metal basket on its back.

"Dead...she's dead, buried under the ruble.

WHY?

Satan why would you take one of your own?

There is a curse on mankind, we may as well be dead.

To tell the Devil to take the spirit of man"

as time passed in their dark and dusty prison, Lee fought with his emotions.

His outcries invited death for them all and yet the Bladebreakers pitted him.

* * *

On the 9th day they saw the Martians eating.

Inside the hood of their new machine they were draining the fresh blood of men, Women and Children.

They injected it into there own veins.

"ITS A SIGN!

I'VE BEEN GIVEN A SIGN!" Lee screamed out

Ray covered the man's mouth but he slapped it away.

"They must be cast out and I have been chosen to do it.

I must confront them now."

"No Father no!" Max said

"Everyone must know those Machines are demons in another form.

I shall destroy them with my prayers, I shall burn them with my holy cross!

I shall..." Lee was knocked out.

A curious eye of a Martian appeared at the window slit and everyone froze.

Too scared to move, too scared to breath.

A Menacing claw explored the room.

Everyone watched it.

They dragged The preacher down to the coal cellar.

The Martians fumbled at the latch.

In the darkness they could see the claw touching things.

Walls, coal, wood and then it nearly touched Max's leg, he jumped out if fright.

For a time it was still and then

"Click" it grabbed something...The Priest!

With slow deliberate movements his unconscious body was dragged away and there was nothing they could do to prevent it.

* * *

"HALT WHO GOES THERE!?" a voice cried out stopping the Bladebreakers in their tracks.

"Friend" Kenny said

"Be on your way.

This is my territory!"

"Your territory?

What do you mean?" Ray asked

"ITS YOU.

The boys from Baycity!"

they gasped

"The Artilleryman!" Tyson said shocked

* * *

The torment was ended.

The people scattered over the Country returned home.

People who had left by sea including Hilary would return.

The pulse of life was growing stronger and stronger...would beat again.

The Bladebreakers stayed at Osaka until Hilary arrived, they were helping to rebuild.

"GUYS!" she screamed.

They put down the wood they were carrying.

They rushed over to see her

"boy are you lot a sight for sore eyes, so dirty and and have you washed?"

they looked embarrassed

"so no hug?" Tyson asked

"of course" she hugged them happily.

"we've been to busy helping" Ray explained

"but don't worry, we'll be clean again soon"

Hilary wiped a smudge of Max's nose with a tissue.

He laughed.

"we'll tell you all about it" Tyson said

"Back to work slackers" Kai called

even he was smiling

"Kai's a foreman now?"

"yes they made him a foreman...can you believe it?" Ray joked.

As life slowly returns to normal, another attack from Mars causes Universal concern.

Is our Planet safe?

Or is this time of peace nearly a break, a chance for life?

It maybe across the immensity of Space, they have learned their lessons and even now await their opportunity.

Perhaps our future doesn't belong to us, but to the Martians.

* * *

The Bladebreakers were watching a live broadcast of a Mars lander.

"Looking good, going good" the NASA man said

"were getting good pictures at NASA control Pasadena" he said again.

The Bladebreakers watched and wowed the landscape.

They weren't that shocked of the previous attack on humanity

"Mars is a dump!" Tyson said.

"SSSHH!" Hilary said

Tyson stared at her, evilly.

"the landing craft touched down on Mars just 28 kilometers from the aim point, were looking at a remarkable landscape.

Littered with different kinds of Rocks, red, purple.

How about that Bermuda?"

"Fantastic" another voice answered.

"look at the dunes here!"

Suddenly the signal went to static.

"wait, I'm getting a no go signal" the man from NASA said.

"I'm loosing one of the craft."

"Hey Bermuda, you got anything?"

"no lost contact" he said from Bermuda.

"there's a lot of dust blowing up there...perhaps a storm."

"I lost the second craft" NASA man said.

"we gotta problem"

"all contact lost Pasadena.

Maybe the Antennas..."

"whats that flare?

See it?

A green flare coming from Mars.

Kind of a green mist behind it.

Its getting closer.

Do you see it Bermuda?"

"Come in Bermuda"

"Houston come in?"

"Whats going on?"

The Tv was the man flipping through Radio frequencies.

"Tracking station Canberra.

Come in Canberra"

"Tracking station 63, can you hear me Madrid?"

"Tracking station 42, Tokyo are you reading me?"

"Can anybody hear me?

Come in, COME IN..."

The Tv went blank, all power was lost.

Even Dizzi shut down.

"not again" Ray groaned.

* * *

Author notes

Beywriter: Well, this is a recap chapter, all copied from the previous story  
Ray: We do recommend you read the previous story "The War of the Worlds"  
Max: The story starts in the next chapter, before you say what we think you will, Beywriter wrote "The War of the worlds" tribute a while ago and It was copied over and wasn't edited so all grammer and punctuation errors (if there are any plus position of speech is all the same)  
Tyson: Please review, its a crime not to and it doesn't take long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it.  
I do not own The War of the Worlds either**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**War of The Worlds 2**

**The return of the Martians**

The story starts:

The Council of Mars sat around a green table, talking.  
They were thinking about another attack upon Earth.

"Mars is incapable of sustaining life, our efforts to sustain the Biosphere are exhausted, the temperatures and water tables decrease annually as does our population"  
"The only course of action is the attack and conquest of Earth, our young sun ward neighbour, Earth is abundant with life, resources are bountiful, the environment will feel uncomfortable but not inhibitive"  
"The problem is of course the Humans, they have developed primitive intelligence, yet their society is structured around perpetual conquest and conflict, a rapid offensive to their social and economical heart should prevent any opposition"  
"The methods and reasons for this attack are already being realized, a large scale hydrogen accelerator will be constructed, this will launch suspension pods carrying the assault forces"  
"We have not needed such destructive weaponry since our last offensive but technology has grown and our Heat Ray's are more powerful, that should be effective enough to punch thought the inferior Human defences"

Out on the fields a month later on Mars lied two robots and they were roaming, unaware of what would happen, a pod was launched containing the first of hundreds of RAT's (Rapid assault Tripods) they could be assembled faster.

People would have believed in the middle of the 20th Century that human affairs were still being watched keenly and closely by intelligences greater than man's.

Yet across the gulf of space on the planet Mars, intellects vast and cool and unsympathetic regarded our earth with envious eyes...they knew their mistakes and ways to solve the problem of Earthly bacteria.  
Slowly and surely they drew there plans against us.

Mars is over 140 miles from the sun and for Centuries it has been on the last stages of exhaustion.  
At night temperatures drop far below zero, even at the equator.  
After the massacre of Earth, the inhabitants of the dying planet looked across space with instruments and intelligences of which we have scarcely dreamed.  
Searching for another world apart from Earth to which they could migrate.

They could not go to Pluto, outermost of all the eight planets and so cold that its atmosphere lies frozen on its surface.

They couldn't go to Uranus, twin worlds in eternal night and perpetual cold, both surrounded by an unbreathable atmosphere of methane gas and ammonia vapour.

The Martians considered Satan, an attractive world with its many moons and beautiful rings of cosmetic dust.  
But its temperature is close to 270 degrees below zero, and ice lies 15,000 miles deep on its surface.

Their nearest world was giant Jupiter, where there are titanic cliffs of lava and ice, with hydrogen flaming at the tops, where the atmospheric pressure is terrible, thousands of pounds per square inch, they couldn't go there.

Nor they could go to Mercury, the nearest planet to the sun.  
It has no air and the temperature at its equator is that of molten lead.  
Of all the worlds that the intelligences on Mars could see and study, was the world they had tried before.

The Martians knew that world had bacteria that fought against them, if they went there...they had to make an immunity.  
Only our warm green Earth was green with vegetation, bright with water and possessed a cloudy atmosphere eloquent of fertility.  
It did not occur to mankind that a swift fate was again hanging over them or from the blackness of space, again we were being scrutinized and studied until at the time of our nearest approach to the orbit of Mars during a pleasant summer season...

"Its starting, shhh" Kenny told them to be quiet as he watched the live broadcast from NASA.  
The Bladebreakers were watching a live broadcast of a Mars lander.  
"Looking good, going good" the NASA man said  
"Were getting good pictures at NASA control Pasadena" he said again.  
The Bladebreakers watched and wowed the landscape.  
They weren't that shocked of the previous attack on humanity  
"Mars is a dump!" Tyson said.  
"SSSHH!" Hilary said  
Tyson stared at her, evilly.  
"The landing craft touched down on Mars just 28 kilometers from the aim point, were looking at a remarkable landscape, littered with different kinds of Rocks, red, purple, how about that Bermuda?"  
"Fantastic" another voice answered.  
"Look at the dunes here!"  
Suddenly the signal went to static.  
"Wait, I'm getting a no go signal" the man from NASA said.  
"I'm loosing one of the craft."  
"Hey Bermuda, you got anything?"  
"No lost contact" he said from Bermuda.  
"There's a lot of dust blowing up there...perhaps a storm."  
"I lost the second craft" NASA man said.  
"We gotta problem"  
"All contact lost Pasadena.  
Maybe the Antennas..."  
"Whats that flare? See it? A green flare coming from Mars.  
Kind of a green mist behind it, Its getting closer, Do you see it Bermuda?"  
"Come in Bermuda"  
"Houston come in?"  
"Whats going on?"  
The Tv was the man flipping through Radio frequencies.  
"Tracking station Canberra.  
Come in Canberra"  
"Tracking station 63, can you hear me Madrid?"  
"Tracking station 42, Tokyo are you reading me?"  
"Can anybody hear me?  
Come in, COME IN..."  
The Tv went blank, all power was lost.  
Even Dizzi shut down.  
"Not again" Ray groaned.

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's the start, I hope you enjoy it!  
Max: You like to torture us...don't you?  
Beywriter: No comment  
Ray: Beywriter say that if no one reviews the chapter in the next one it ends with us dying.  
Tyson: Please review, its a crime not to plus it only takes a few seconds


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it.  
I do not own The War of the Worlds either**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**War of The Worlds 2**

**The return of the Martians**

"What's happening?" Tyson flipped the light switch and noting happened.  
"Perhaps its the brakers" Max thought aloud  
"Yeah, I'll check them" Tyson ran out of the room.  
"So, we wait...I can't believe there coming back, but wont they die again like last time?" the Girl asked  
"They would only come back if they had found an immunity to our virus...ses"  
Tyson returned.  
"Its not the breakers, its the power"  
"Blackout" Ray spoke, they left the lounge and looked out.

It was strange looking out, the cars on the roads were stopped as if they were switched off, people were trying to restart them angrily.  
"The Cars have lost power and so have the house" Andrew came up to them.  
"Power out for you?"  
"Yeah, whats weird is the Cars are dead, Kenny's laptop is dead, my cell phone and all the other houses" Max said of the top of his head.  
Suddenly then in an instant it clicked in Kenny's head.  
"EMP!"  
"EMP?!" they all said  
"Electro Magnetic Pulse, they power everything down in a wide area, look.  
Tyson, can I have your wrist watch?"  
"Yeah, sure" Tyson gave him his watch and Kenny used his eye glasses and held them close to the watch, the watch attracted the metal in the glasses.  
"There all magnetized" Ray said and got out his Beyblade.  
"Max" he gestured.  
"Sure" he pulled out the Beyblade and both attracted together.  
"See what I mean?" Kenny said to them.  
"It also matches the time of the Martians second coming"  
"You don't think" Andrew started.  
"Yeah, there to cause for the EMP, powering everything down so we can't defend ourselves" Everyone gasped at Kenny's conclusion.  
"So, this time will we be running home? Back to our village?"  
"Ray is right...we h...OH MY GOD!" suddenly a huge missile shot over their heads.  
"Its from Mars...a lot faster than last time" suddenly the ground shook, windows broke and buildings fell.  
"Where did it hit?" Max screamed.  
"The Business district...down town Tokyo maybe"  
"Lets go" Kai ran towards the pillar of smoke presumably fire and the burning of buildings, it was obvious lives were already lost.

The group arrived at the pit, buildings were crushed, inferno everywhere.  
People were running away as they knew what lied inside, people carried what they could upon learning that there cars and motorbikes wouldn't work.  
"Th...e...re b...back" Ray stammered.  
"Ok, I've seen all I want, lets go" Kai said turning away from the devastation and the huge metal object that laid there with the end already unscrewing and the panic that lied around them, fire spread everywhere.  
"We go to the Airport or the port like we did last time" Ray said  
"Lets move then...the port" Kai started running.  
The group ran with them, the only two ways of rescue was a boat out of Japan or a plane.

When they arrived at the port after pushing through the screaming crowds about two hours later they heard reports of three Cylinders landing between Osaka and Tokyo, crowds were ahead, Ships were around the bay people moving blindly like a pack of sheep with wolves circling.  
Suddenly they heard reports of moving from the first Cylinder, the Martians were moving faster than they did last time.  
"They aren't wasting time" said the younger of the group.  
"They only crashed like a few hours ago" Hilary said, Andrew had stayed in the town to look for his father.  
Voices were heard over loud speakers saying that the tripod was now moving...towards them.  
Crowds panicked and ran towards the boats.

The same was at the Airport, people crowding outside and inside, people trying to fly out of Japan, planes were queuing to take-off at most airports around the country.  
Flights towards Japan were diverted to Hong Kong, Changhi and Beijing.  
Riots were everywhere, within five hours of the Martians landing the whole world was now chaos, Cylinders were reported to be landing all over the world in London, Sydney, New York, Hong Kong, Dubai, Moscow and Madrid to name a few.

The group headed towards the last ship, steam bellowing out of its funnels, its horn blaring, the ground heaved with every step the Martian took.  
Suddenly as the group got onto the gang plank, Ray heard a crack.  
"OFF" but it was too late, it broke and they fell into Icy water.  
The ship pulled away leaving them in the waters nearly missing the water Jets.  
"SWIM!" Kai yelled.  
All of them swam towards the edge, people dropped the end of ropes and let them climb out of the waters.  
Suddenly over the tops of the Skyscrapers appeared the Tripod, it roared like thunder, it was taller than the first model, more dark looking, and the pod where the Martian sat was bigger, a light was in the middle of the arched hood, below the pod hung two barrels, out fired the ghostly white heat Ray.  
The beams swept through the panicking crowds, the smell of burned meat filled the air.  
"RUN!" Kai yelled as they ran for cover, it fired at the ship trying to escape, it exploded in a bright yellow light, the sounds of people screaming from the ship could be heard, the Ray's fired again at the wreckage of the sinking ship and all fell silent.  
A plane flew high above, unfortunately the heat Ray fired at the plane, it exploded and wreckage fell burning towards the ground.  
"Should we go to the Airport Kai?" Max shivered  
"I think what we saw cancels that out" Kai said watching the falling debris.  
They returned home to get some clean clothes and think of another way to escape the new Martian threat and to wait for another day.

Author notes

Beywriter: A whole new invasion  
Ray: We hope you enjoyed reading it, this story is based on the classic Scifi book by HG Wells, this is set after the first adaptation Beywriter wrote  
Tyson: Please review, its a crime not to plus it only takes a few seconds


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it.  
I do not own The War of the Worlds either**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**War of The Worlds 2**

**The return of the Martians**

Next day the Bladebreakers had fresh minds and were thinking of a way to escape.

"So lets just brainstorm here, think of ways to...to...GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"  
"Tyson, calm down...you...us" Ray corrected and started again.  
"We need to stay calm so we can think rationally"  
" Yeah Ty" Max said, all was deep in thought, Kai sat on the sofa, his eyes of deep crimson closed.  
"Our only chance of survival is a plane"  
"Max is right" Hilary backed up the blond.  
"We should go to the Airport" Kai's eyes opened, he eyed the blond.  
"Well Kai?" Ray asked, all eyes were on the Russian, waiting for an answer that seemed to linger in his mouth, after what seemed like hours Kai spoke.  
"I think Max is right, the Airport is our only way out...lets go" the Russian said confirming what he had said.  
"The Airport is ages away" Tyson whined.  
"So...we run" Kai turned to look at the younger team mate.

The group left the safety of Tyson's house and ran for the airport...there only chance of survival.  
The ground shook and they looked behind them and around, everything was burning bright, Tyson's house too was an inferno.  
A Tripod stood behind them, it looked down, activated its weaponry and fired.

Luckily Kai snapped out of his shock and got them all to safety, if he hadn't there wouldn't be a story.  
All lied in the mud and dirt, silent and still, all heavily breathing.  
"Everyone ok?" Hilary asked  
"Yeah, fine" Ray sat up brushing bits of dirt of his clothing  
"Great" Max looked around them to see the tall monstrous device walk away believing they were dead when in fact they had survived...thanks to Kai.  
"Whoa, thanks Kai, that was a close one!" Tyson stood up  
"Well I guess we can't go home again...lets get to the Airport"

Finally they had reached the Airport, well what was left of it, the whole area was an inferno, a wasteland of burning, melting twisted metal and burned bodies lied along the rubble.  
The Fuel containers had exploded a huge tall cloud of smoke and flames that licked into the sky.  
"Well that rules that out that then" Max sighed, they all did.  
"How we gonna get out of here?"the boy continued speaking.  
The fourth Cylinder flew over head and hit the Airport, there was a huge earthquake and explosion, the ground split.  
The Cylinder was engulfed in the flame but they heard it unscrewing fast, other noises were heard from within the huge cylinder.  
The lid fell off and light shone out, the group watched with horror, to scared to move for what seemed like three minutes when it was an hour as the form of a tripod slowly emerged as it was built, the light flickered on and it roared.

"UUULLAAAAA!" It walked right over them and fired randomly at the land below.  
"We have to do something" Ray pulled out Driger.  
"I'm with you dude" Tyson pulled out Dragoon, Max got out Draciel.  
"This is crazy but we gotta try" Kai pulled out Dranzer.  
"DRIGER"  
"DRANZER"  
"DRACIEL"  
"DRAGOON!"  
"LET IT RIP!" They cried and the four Beyblades shot out of their launchers towards the titan that was completely unaware of them.

They hit the metal of the tripod and cut.  
"DRAGOON...STORM ATTACK!"  
"DRANZER...FLAME SABRE"  
"DRIGER...TIGER CLAW"  
"DRACIEL!"  
"Aim for the joints on the legs" Kenny called out  
"Ok...DRAGOON!" The Bitbeasts attacked the joints and the tripod spun around, it fired a series of missiles.  
"LOOK OUT!" they ran out of the way and Ray jumped into the air to avoid an explosion but an arm appeared from under the metal monster and grabbed at Ray wrapping its self tightly around the boy, Ray yelled out and struggled, Driger stopped spinning as Ray was tossed into a metal basket that hung at the back.  
Ray looked around for an exit, sweat ran down his face.  
He sat down and yelled down.  
"Help would be appreciated" he called down.  
"Were on it!" Tyson yelled up.  
"Sit tight!" Max yelled up, Ray sweat dropped.  
"Like I can do anything else" Ray looked up and saw there was a whole in the top.  
"Its ok, I found a way" Ray jumped up but he was to strong with the leap and he whacked his head and was out cold.

The group followed the Tripod on its path of destruction, the Ray's fired and brought down the Acne building.  
"We gotta stop that thing" There Beyblades were following them and Kenny held Driger.  
"DRAGOON!"  
"DRANZER!"  
"DRACIEL!" the three Beyblades continued on there assault of the knee joints.  
"UUULAAAA!" it cried out and once again turned, the tentacles came out of the bottom and went towards them.  
The Beyblades shot at them and cut through the tentacles but one got through and caught Hilary then took her in the same pod as Ray.

She went over to the motionless boy.  
"Ray!" she shook him, there was a pulse but he didn't stir.

"How is he?"  
"Alive!"

The group followed the Tripod for about 20 minutes when it stopped, the knee's were damaged.  
A hatch opened up above the chamber and Hilary screamed out loud as a tentacle came down and picked the neko, it wrapped its self around Ray but Hilary grabbed Ray by the left Ankle, holding on to Ray.  
"Ok, we have to get that pod down!" Kai cried out.  
Hilary struggled to hold onto Ray who was now coming around.  
"uuughh...wha?"  
"RAY" she yelled out, that woke him up and he assessed the situation, his head was bout three inches from the hole above him, he reached down and grabbed a bar.  
"HELP!" he cried out as Hilary let go, but his hands were wrapped around his bar and his lower body vanished in the monster, he held on for dear life as it pulled him in, a wave of pain went through his right leg he shrieked out and pulled as much as he could but couldn't hold on for ever, Hilary tried to hold on as Ray slipped.

Author notes

Beyriter: a good way to end!

Ray: Do I die or do I live, your reviewing will save me!

Max: On that note, please review, its a crime not to also it doesn't take long


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it.  
I do not own The War of the Worlds either**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**War of The Worlds 2**

**The return of the Martians**

Just before Ray's hands slipped of the bar, the cage area lit up with a blue light and then wind in their faces.  
The cage hit the floor with a loud _clang!_  
Ray looked wearily at the metal monster, unfazed at the fact it lost a cage, it kept moving.  
Ray was beginning to black out and as he stared at it there was a few flashes from its heat Ray a flame shot through the metal body before it exploded in a beautiful flash.  
Ray then looked over to his friends running over to him and he blacked out.

Ray woke up and sat up slowly, his vision and hearing returning.  
They were in a small room, a light flickered over a table where they were playing cards, Tyson was loosing.  
"Guys?" everyone looked over to Ray.  
"Ray, how you feeling?" Tyson asked with concern in his eyes.  
"Strange" he looked around.  
"Where are we?"  
"Were in a Cellar of an abandoned house, we found a pack of cards so we decided to play" The Russian answered.  
Hilary came downstairs with a tray of drinks.  
"Ray, your awake, I got you some water"She went over to Ray and passed him the glass.  
"How's your right leg?" Ray couldn't feel any pain and looked down to his right leg, his lower leg was wrapped in a bandage.  
"How did that happen?" Ray had no memory of how it got there or perhaps it was suppressed.  
Ray sipped the water and then he remembered it all.  
"Guy's right before I blacked out I saw a flame or bolt of heat go straight through that Tripod, was that..."  
"Dranzer, yes"  
"What about the blue light?"  
"Dragoon, he cut you both free or now you'd be dead" suddenly there was an Earthquake, everything shook, the light flickered.  
"Stay here, I'm gonna check it out" Kai stood up and left the room.  
The room looked like a disaster shelter, there was lots of food and water.  
"This looks like a shelter" Ray looked around the dimly lit room.  
"Yeah, some poor sucker went through trouble to build this place and didn't use it" Tyson laughed.  
"This room has a five inch thick steal door, I think this place could withstand a Nuclear bomb" Kenny had checked the room out and listed all the supplies on a spreadsheet on his Laptop.  
"If Tyson doesn't pig out on the food, we should have enough and we rashion it, we may just have enough food to last three months, perhaps if were lucky five"  
"MAX!" Tyson yelled at his friend for talking about his eating habits.

Kai fell downstairs, he was carrying a box of food and drinks, probably a last attempt at getting food.  
Shacking of the pain he got back up and sealed the door.  
He sat down, his eyes were wide and his skin pale.  
Oh Kai had seen something which made his skin creap.  
"Kai what is it?" Tyson asked, if Kai was scared something bad was happening.  
Tyson approached the freaked out Russian.  
"Dude, you scaring me" Kai regained control of his body, quickly gasped and grabbed onto Tyson's collar, pulling Tyson's face an inch away.  
"The Martians, are coming, there's four of them out there and a..."  
"Yeah?"  
"A plane, it crashed, the Martians have probably taken over this whole area" Kai let go.  
"This is the way the world ends" Everyone stood or sat there, shocked at what Kai had said, Kai had not said everything but then he said it.  
"I saw them...draining the blood of women, men, children, they are searching the houses and taking people out and abducting them, there were people in the baskets we saved Ray and Hilary out of, all screaming for help"  
"Were trapped down here?" the blond asked  
"Looks like it, ok don't use that Tv or radio, they could hear it"  
"We were using them to see if we could get info but every station is static"

There was a long silence, they were hoping there hiding spot wasn't discovered.  
Suddenly there was a loud bang on the other side of the door.  
It started glowing red and started to slowly melt.  
"Beyblades" Kai whispered, his mental state was still deeply disturbed by the horrors he witnessed.  
The Beybladers readied themselves as the door melted, it folded and fell.  
There on the other side was a Purple haired 19 year old with a green haired teen beside him, there was a blond on the floor with a welders kit, they were quickly recognised.  
"Robert, Oliver and Enrique!"  
"Tyson, its good to see you" Robert smiled at his former foes.  
"Where's Jonny?" Kenny asked them  
"He died in the earlier attack" was the German's reply.  
"What are you guy's doing here?" Ray asked still sat on the sofa.  
"I saw Kai when I looked through the window of the building we were hiding in, we had actually came to Japan to surprise you all and looks like we succeeded"  
"You scared the crap out of us, we thought you were Martians"  
"No, no, no but we are here to rescue you all, there still outside"

Tyson and Kai helped Ray up as they left the house.  
The others grabbed as much food as they could take.  
"Where are we going?"  
"We know about a Cave in the hills, we have been living there, we were on a hunting mission"  
"There is a minivan around the back of the house we were looking in, were going back to get supplies from the house" They made two more trips back to the house to get supplies but the Maritans found them.  
A tripod turned one of its heat Ray's and fired.  
All of them except Kenny, Hilary and Ray were crushed under wood and burning debris.

There were major injuries with loss of life, Robert was dead.  
The group scrambled out of the fallen house and ran back, the Martians fired again, this time they got Enrique.

The survivors got to the van.  
Oliver turned on the engine.  
"PUNCH IT!" Kai screamed as he saw a tripod out of the back window charge its heat Ray.  
"Aye aye sir!" Oliver joked to lighten the mood of their obvious death.  
The van screamed into life and with speed, drove through fences, the Ray following them for about 15 seconds, Oliver turned onto a road and onto safety or so they thought.

Author notes

Beywriter: Well an exciting update!  
Oliver: You killed them!  
Ray: Get over it, thanks for reading, please review, it doesn't take long and it makes an Author feel like the time they spent wasn't wasted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it.  
I do not own The War of the Worlds either**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**War of The Worlds 2**

**The return of the Martians**

They had been driving now for what seemed like an hour, silence filled the van, the only thing that broke the thick air was grunts of pain from Ray.  
"What happened to your leg?" Oliver asked, he was trying to get the fact that two of his close friends were dead.  
"One of those tripod thingy's caught Ray and Hilary, tossed them into one of those baskets, another tentacle tried to pull Ray in, when his body was inside it, something cut into him" Oliver stepped on the breaks and turned around with a screech of tires.  
"Whats up?" Tyson asked from the back.  
"We gotta get Ray to the hospital, he may have caught a disease"  
"I cleaned his wound with rubbing Alcohol and hot water, about the time Kai turned strangely joyful...oh you drank the rubbing Alcohol, didn't you?" Kai nodded.  
"That was 100 percent proof"  
"I can take it"  
"I cleaned it to the best I could"  
"Listen, he maybe fine now, go to sleep and wake up with tentacles for arms or something"

Soon they arrived at the Hospital, but it was black and burned, twisted and burnt metal lay scattered.  
The shell of the building was visible and there was a strange smell in the air.  
"Its completely destroyed" the green haired teen commented as he pulled the parking brake.  
"Lets go to the cave then" Kenny suggested.  
"Sure thing Kenny, lets go" Oliver smiled, took of the brake and drove away.  
"Those things are coming down all over the World, they think there's about 300 to 600 of those things already destroying and killing"  
"600!" Tyson repeated, Oliver nodded.  
"We are screwed" he said a moment later.

The journey was about 2 hours, so to pass the time everybody sung.  
Kenny was in the front seat and was changing radio frequencies.

Hoping to find something.  
He looked in the glove box and found a two way radio.  
"Look, a two way radio" Oliver didn't know about it, Kenny turned it on and piked up the microphone and spoke.  
"ANYONE OUT THERE? HELLO?" Kenny still changed frequencies on the normal radio.  
There was 80 channels and Kenny scanned them all, nothing, no one.  
"Just keep flipping channels, we have to find someone"Oliver smiled at the younger, trying to fill Kenny with hope, all the others were singing songs.

"Were here! Well we have to walk for about ten minutes, we have a couple of carts in the cave to unload, lets go" Oliver got out and opened the back door and sliding door.  
Everyone got out and stretched.  
"Finally" Tyson reached his hands into the air, stretching them and stood on tip toes.

"Better" He stood normally after.  
Kai took out his Beyblade and cut a branch down and stripped of all the little branches and leaves.  
"Ray, I got something, you might need" It was a perfect height.  
"Thanks Kai, I need a crutch"  
"No problem" Ray limped at a normal speed, keeping up as best as possible.  
Soon they came across a rock.  
"The cave is behind this, roll it" After a group effort an entrance was revealed.  
It went deep into the mountain.  
Oliver gave them all a flash light, it was a three minute walk until they got to a living area, it was big with about 12 smaller areas of, which would provide a private bedroom.  
The larger of the 12 rooms was a store room, there was a pool of water where the colder food and drinks sat.  
In the corner of the main room was a generator.  
Oliver started it and lighting was provided by standing lamps around the room, there were plastic covers over them to protect them from water dripping.  
The room was lit up, heaters were also around the room as well as a small library of books and a Beyblade tech station.  
"How long have you been here?" Kenny stammered.  
"as soon as the attack began, we ran into the hills and found it, when we got back to town, nobody was there so we looted and stole quite a lot of things on the first day, generator, lights, heat, books, we spent the whole day, going to and fro about 18 hours it took to get it set up, we left to get food, so we've been here four days"

"Four days?" they had lost track of time.

They wheeled the carts back to the van and loaded the supplies on, Ray insisted he went but it got to hard on his leg so he sat on the cart.

Once everything was stored and everyone got settled, boredom set in.  
There location made it impossible for radio or Tv signals.  
In the store room was a lot of cable, Robert had been working on a way to build a receiver, there was enough insulated and protected cable from the entrance to a Tv and Radio on a table.

"So, Kenny, you think you can do this?" Tyson asked, he had been watching and helping Kenny where strength was required.  
"I dunno, I'm reading the books that Robert got, I think I'm near, I've got a cable attached to the Tv and Radio each, the cable has been ran to the entrance, and I'm working on the antenna and Tv aerial"  
Another hour passed and Kenny stood up, looking at the work.

"Now, it needs to be attached" They plugged in the Tv and radio, Ray stayed watching and listening both and turning channels, he would yell "Better" or "Worse" to Max at the end of the tunnel, who would shout up to Kenny and Tyson at the top of the hill.  
Kenny had a 12 ft high radio antenna and a Tv antenna attached to a high tree, which Tyson and Kai had to climb.  
Once it was fixed, all they had to do was tune the Tv.  
They both had good signal and were high, plus disguised.

Finally a signal.  
"SIGNAL!"  
"SIGNAL" Max copied.  
Tyson moved the Tv aerial, more.  
"BETTER"  
"BETTER"  
Once more and a perfect Signal  
"PERFECT"  
"PERFECT" Kai and Tyson climbed down the tree and all retreated back inside and sealed the exit.  
"Ok, lets test the radio" On the Tv was a message saying "Sorry, due to technical difficulties, we cannot supply Television, please stay tuned, it was the same for all and all they got through the antenna was static.

Days slowly passed, the attack was in week 2, they had food for a couple of months yet and spirits were low.  
Each day,one of them was in a lookout on top of the hill that was disguised to look like bushes, he had a 360 degree look and could monitor the communication system, they used a spare radio and placed that in the lookout so they could talk directly.  
Max had counted 10 cylinders that day.  
He looked through binoculars.  
Suddenly one roared over head, about 100ft above him.  
"GUYS, ONE, REAL CLOSE JUST LANDED"Oliver replied.  
"Stay up there until its moving, give reports every five minutes"  
"Ok" Max scrutinized the pit, he could see the top rotating until a sound like that thunder indicated that the lid fell off.

An hour passed and the huge tripod emerged out, it roared.

"UUULAAAAA!" It started moving, towards them!  
"Its moving towards us"  
"Get the radio, get in...NOW!" Oliver screamed.  
Max detached the radio and hurried down.  
Tyson, Kai and Oliver were waiting to close the hatch, they did when Max was in and they retreated deep into the mountain.  
They heard it take steps, it sounded like a drum being batted or thunder.

Author notes

Beywriter: If cliff hangers were illegal, I'd be arrested.  
Ray: What?  
Tyson: Beywriter is saying that this fic ends, well now but there will be a sequel already being planned

Max: Please review, its a crime not to, plus it doesn't take long and it makes the Author feel like the time they gave up to entertain you wasn't wasted.


End file.
